A day to be a child again
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: Firo and Ennis have been married for almost 70 years, all the while Czeslaw has been living with them. Firo gets an idea that Czeslaw should be a child for at least one day, and then they'll treat him with the respect he wants in public. Through the course of the day...can it be possible that they gain his trust? or will he remain distrusting of the happy couple? Fluff!


**Finished watching Baccano! Today...and then I talked to my sweetheart about it who got me hooked on it in the first place and I got an idea so if you'd kind enough to read and review this telling me how I did...it'd be a big help to me ^^**

**Pardon my messed up writing style ^^**

**I don't own Baccano! But man I wish I did...**

* * *

**(Firo Prochainezo)**

I guess the idea...came to me when I watched Czeslaw act like a normal little boy in front of other people who weren't like Ennis, him, and me. Being married to Ennis 20 years you'd think I've have thought of it sooner...but after we got hitched and Czeslaw moved in with her, I noticed a few things. First, was that Czeslaw didn't like to be treated like a child around the apartment, he claimed since he was our 'Senior' he had the right to be treated as such. He did it was just weird that a 'child' could lecture me about smarts and things like that...though I didn't mind. Second, his room was devoid of any childish things...he had books and other things to tinker with but nothing that gave off that the room belonged to a child...which he was not of course. Third, Ennis liked to baby him...he did not like to be babied and only tolerated it in public. I guess the situation began in front of a cafè he liked to have lunch at,

"Ennis...Dear" I grabbed her arm and she looked at me, her hand still holding the napkin that was currently scrubbing Czeslaw's face free of any crumbs.

"Yes?" She asked and I smiled weakly

"You're about ready to leave a bruise if ya scrub his face any harder" I said and Czeslaw pushed her hand away glaring. I smirked a bit, he really did hate to be babied but I suppose it can't be helped, he's almost 300 years old anyway. It wasn't Ennis' fault either, she had a mothering instinct she wouldn't get to use until we either adopted...or we came to terms with the other side of our marriage.

"Can we go? I only agreed to come because I had nothing better to do" Czeslaw said in his childish voice, I nodded and stood gesturing to a waitress I wanted the check. Ennis stood fingering her wedding ring, a new habit she developed when she was troubled, I kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand

"Com'on Czes is 'bout ta leave us behind" I said smiling, Ennis nodded grinning. I paid the bill and Czeslaw was standing outside the cafè tapping his foot a bit impatiently. Definitely not child-like in anyway...I wanted to see Czeslaw be childish at least once...not the fake act he put on for adults and other kids. Ennis chuckled as Czeslaw added a grin and hop to his step while he walked drawing others to smile at him, a 'normal' little boy with his family out for a Sunday afternoon stroll.

"Why ya so happy Czes?" I asked and he turned and grinned, I frowned inwardly

"Because you guys treated me to lunch, I love you so much!" he giggled. His voice was false to me and Ennis but to others it was legit, even after 70 years of being around us, he was always distrusting...he only seemed to trust Maiza these days.

"We love you too Czes" Ennis answered quickly, I smiled squeezing her hand. Words spoken by a true angel, she loved him dearly and I knew it hurt whenever he laced his words with sarcasm and falsehoods. We arrived home, which was currently a nicely sized apartment on the top floor of one of the building owned by the Martillos, he wandered off to his room and I sat on the couch and was tempted to turn on the TV but Ennis sat down gripping my arm looking worried.

"What's wrong Ennis?" I asked clasping her hand in mine

"I know this may sound silly...but does it seem Czeslaw is becoming hateful towards me?" she asked and I stared at her my brow furrowing.

"Well...he does seem to have a bit more of a attitude these days" I said smiling at her weakly, she looked away biting her lip

"Hey hey!" I pulled her to face me and she stopped biting her lips "Don't be bitin' ya lips like that...I don't like seein' ya so worried" I gently kissed her and she smiled softly.

"See, that's my girl" I cooed and she blushed, I smiled and then pulled her close

"I have a idea...but Czes may hate us by the end of it...or it could build us a bit more trust with him" I whispered in her ear. She grinned

"You're starting to sound like Isaac coming up with all these schemes" she giggled as I puffed out my cheeks

"It's not a scheme!" I said and she nodded,

"Ok, here it goes" I said grinning devilishly.

~o~o~o~

I woke up my face coming into contact with bright red hair, I grinned as Ennis rolled over in my arms, looking excited for today's plans. A giggle and escaped her and I shushed her as we got ready nearly jumping up and down, then the excitement died as we entered the kitchen to see Czeslaw reading the paper and sipping a cup of tea...or coffee wouldn't doubt that. Ennis walked past calmly hiding her smile as she prepared breakfast

"How would you like your eggs today Czes?" She asked and Czeslaw looked up at her,

"Scrambled please" he said before going back to the paper.

"Hey, can ya pass me the comics Czes?" I asked and he rolled his eyes

"I don't see what you find so amusing about them" he muttered, I grabbing the sheet of newspaper and grinned

"Well I kinda like Garfield, he's a pretty funny one" I said casually. Czeslaw set down the paper as Ennis set down his breakfast, I winked from behind the page of comics and she grinned.

"Y'know Czes me and Ennis were talkin' last night and we thought of something that you might like..." I trailed off and he didn't look up

"If you and Ennis finally decided to have your own children you don't need my consent" he said sipping his tea. Ennis dropped the spoon she was holding and I blushed

"That was not part of the discussion we had" I said losing my accent for a brief second. Czeslaw looked at me now frowning

"We thought since ya like to pretend being a kid so much...you should act like one for a day...I can guess ya never had a real childhood n'stuff right?" I asked and he glared at me.

"I refuse" he said bluntly and I sighed,

"Here's the thing...ya act a kid for today...we stop babyin' ya in public" I said and his eyes widened a bit.

"We'll treat ya with the same respect ya get around the apartment" I said smirking slightly, Czeslaw swallowed and grinned

"So I could be a little brat and you'd be fine with it?" he asked. I burst into a fit of chuckles

"Unless ya wanna be scolded in public I'd say a well mannered kid is better" I said. Ennis sat down my usual breakfast and hers, she began to nibble at her toast looking back and forth between us.

"And if you agree, Ennis and I, can baby you, spoil you, and love you as much as we want all day..." I said and Ennis jumped at the opportunity

"Including tonight! We get to tuck you in and read you a bed time story!" She blurted and I smiled at her. She really wanted this, I looked at Czeslaw who smirked

"Fine, but after today I will be treated like I am treated here in public, no more babying or Public displays of affection, no hugs, kisses, nothing!" he said adding to his part of the deal, Ennis face fell a bit and I grabbed her hand

"I say it's fair, you?" I asked, Ennis nodded and Czeslaw nodded too. I grinned and took a bite of my toast smirking, Ennis was excited again, I could see it in her eyes...I loved to see her happy like this.

* * *

**(Czeslaw Meyer)**

This was ridiculous! I was currently having to hold both 'parents' hands as we walking down the side walk, all the pep in my step was completely gone. I looked at Firo who was grinning ear to ear, then to Ennis who was smiling happily, Firo suddenly winked at Ennis and I was lifted off the ground by both as we hit a curb. I gasped about ready to demand what the hell he was thinking but they put my back on the side walk

"Was that fun Czes?" He asked.

"Was what fun?" I asked,

"The lift up the curb" Ennis stated and I shrugged.

"It was alright, unexpected" I said and then Firo grinned

"Well here comes another one" he said, they lifted me over the curb. Firo made airplane noises while Ennis chuckled, I sighed and then they stopped

"Ok Czes, we got lots a stops ta make today...we'll ley ya pick the first stop" Firo said nodding to Ennis. Ennis knelt down, her eyes were bright and sparkling

"Ok, your choices are Candy store, Toy Store, the zoo, the park, and the Planetarium or the museum instead of the Planetarium" she said quickly.

"We have to got to all those places?" I asked, she nodded, I groaned inwardly

"I suppose the Planetarium would be fun, I don't need a lesson in history after all" I said and she hopped up.

"First stop is the Planetarium!" She said grinning at her husband, I took their hands again as we walked down a block and the Planetarium came into view. I admit it was impressive, all the time I had lived in New York, I never once thought of going to the Planetarium. Firo purchased tickets to the show and we walked around before it started looking at the models of Mars, Venus, and Jupiter and the other 6 planets...Well...Pluto wasn't that impressive but it was nice too. The timer for the show went off and we walked into the studio and took our seats. Firo ruffled my hair and I was about to protest but remembered the deal, I merely faked a giggle and Ennis kissed my forehead. They were having to much fun with this...the lights dimmed and tensed in my seat, Firo glanced over and smiled softly gripping my hand and rubbing circles on it. I pulled it away as the show started, I gasped as a picture of Earth appeared on the ceiling.

The show was rather captivating, it showed all the planets and a nebula and galaxies and stars, red dwarves, white dwarves, all kinds of stars! I grinned and leaned forward, I glanced over at Firo and my grin faded, he was smiling happily at me, my reaction had been what he was hoping for. I leaned back crossing my arms, I knew I was being stubborn...and a bit of a brat but it was their ridiculous idea! Ennis looked at Firo grinning and he nodded before going back to the show. I looked back up and gasped as a model of a bright star was being focused on

"Is that the sun?" I asked, Firo leaned over

"Yeah, CGI so we don't kill our eyes but still pretty all the same" he said I scoffed

"A picture of the sun, let alone footage wouldn't damage our corneas" I muttered. He leaned back his brow slightly furrowed, I grinned a bit, still a bit touchy on how I was smarter than him I suppose. I admired the rest of the show of stars and at the end, Ennis cast a worried look at Firo

"I know footage wouldn't hurt our eyes Czes, however, a _CHILD _would have just giggled saying I was bein' silly" he said a bit angry. I rolled my eyes, he was so insistent on this childish behavior routine, Ennis grabbed my hand and Firo grabbed the other and they lead me out of the Planetarium a bit too quickly for my liking. I was tempted to ask if we could stay a bit longer but the look on Firo's face said best not to ask, I looked down at the ground and we came to the curb, I stopped walking making up my mind. Just give them what they wanted...

"Why did ya stop?" Firo asked. I gulped and looked up pouting

"Aren't you going to lift me over the curb?" I asked and his eyes widened a grin appearing on his face, I saw Ennis beam and they lifted me over the curb. I let a chuckle escape my lips and glanced at Firo, his eyes were bright and alive with happiness at my small chuckle, god he was easy to please. Ennis smiled

"Where to next?" she asked, I glanced at Firo's watch, the Planetarium visit had killed an hour out of the day. The Zoo would kill a lot more time know Firo, he'd want to see every animal possible...same with Ennis.

"Can we go to the Zoo next?" I asked Firo grinned,

"Course we can Czes" Ennis said beaming, we turned and the lifted me over the curbs Ennis even joined in making ridiculous airplane noises with Firo. This was embarrassing! I looked to be 10 and all but honestly what 10 year old still does this?! We passed another couple with their little girl, they lift her over the curb and she squealed gleefully, I glared as I was lifted again, by now Firo and Ennis realized my discomfort and stopped making the noises. When we reached the zoo, Firo already had his wallet out paying for tickets and we entered.

"What animal would ya like to see first?" Firo asked, I looked at a map and picked the animal furthest to the back of the zoo

"Lemurs" I said grinning. Firo nodded

"Lemas it is" he said, I giggled as his accent made the word Lemurs difficult for him to say. He merely smirked

"Glad ya think that's funny...it's good to laugh" he said grabbing my hand again, Ennis returned with bottles of water from a stand.

"I got some water bottles for when we walk around, it's getting hot" She said putting them in her purse I'd hardly noticed she was carrying, I took her hand and we walked past many exhibits and I stopped at a few, they were trying out, they didn't have a child's energy like me. I smirked when we finally reached the lemurs, Firo sat on a bench waving his face with his hat he had since he first joined the Martillo family.

"Damn it got hot" he muttered, Ennis sat down offering him a water bottle and he took it gratefully,

"Don't tell me you're tired! I wanna see the tigers next" I chimed with a grin. They were towards the front of the Zoo, Firo sighed

"Can we get a bit of a break...we're hot! Aren't you?" he asked gesturing to my black shirt, dress pants, and jacket. I admit I was a bit hot...but tiring them out was the point of the zoo, hoping they'd give up before this continued any further. Ennis gave me the water bottle and I took a long drink

"Thank you Ennis" I said with a smile, she nodded before standing pulling her husband up.

"Let's go see these tigers" he said shoving his hands in his jean pockets, I held Ennis' hand and the other rest at my side. I clenched it into a fist and we continued walking, Firo suddenly grinned shoving his hat on to my head and rushed off to a nearby stand. I huffed and he returned handing me an ice cream cone

"I remembered we can spoil ya...here" he said taking back his hat before handing Ennis the other and stealing a lick from it

"I figured we could share since were married" he said quickly as she looked at him curiously. I began to it mine, it was sweet and cold...sticky when it started to melt on to my fingers, I liked it though. I watched as Ennis and Firo exchanged their cone back on forth Firo taking a bite here and there, Ennis licking small amounts from the top. We stopped walking as the tigers came into view, I looked into the habitat and saw a tiger sitting in the shade, I grinned

"Isn't is magnificent!?" I said turning to Ennis and Firo, I withheld my laughter as I witnessed them trying to figure out who got the cone. I smirked as it came down to Ennis taking a huge bit out of the bottom of the cone and sucking out the last bit of the ice cream from the bottom. Firo just stared a bit shocked as she smirked handing the empty top half back

"Problem solved" She said. I felt laughter bubble in my throat and I let go, Firo smiled warmly at me as I chuckled at their actions and Ennis beamed.

"Can you see the tiger?" I asked and the crouched down next to me grinning as the spotted the creature, I explained the tigers use of the stripes and Firo didn't complain about me lecturing him, he was fascinated about letting a few wondrous "Wow"s escape his lips. I finished my cone and then licked my fingers trying to get the sweet sticky substance off, Ennis wiped my mouth off with a napkin from her purse finishing off the tactic with a quick kiss on my nose. I watched people coo and murmur 'Awws' of affection and a few whispered what a great mother she must be. I scoffed at them, Ennis looked far too young to be a my mother, she looked 21 to 22 same with Firo.

"Let's go see the Insect house" Firo chimed and I looked up quirking an eyebrow

"What? I like bugs, I used to try and catch 'em when I was kid, loved it durin' the summer when there were fireflies everywhere" he said digging into his memories. I thought back too...when I had tried catching fireflies with Ferment, my thought stopped and I pulled my hand from Ennis' hand

"I don't wanna go to the Insect house...can we see something else?" I asked and Firo turned catching the look on my face.

"Sure, what ya wanna see?" he asked smiling softly

"Anything except bugs" I said, he thought for a moment

"Ok...how about we go see the Aquarium?" he asked. I nodded and we changed direction, we entered the aquarium and I grinned as we passed a sea lion twirling in the water. Firo made a fish face at a color full fish that turned out to be a blow fish startling him as it puffed up extremly close to the glass , he glared at the fish and whispered to me

"It's out ta get me" he smirked as I smiled at his statement. Perhaps this behaving like a kid for a day wasn't so bad...I stared at the shark tank and Firo made another face that involved pulling his cheeks and showing his teeth, Ennis laughed and I just stared at the shark.

"Stop it" I muttered and he stopped looking at me frowning

"Whats the matta?" He asked and I shrugged

"Just stop making faces at it" I said and he knelt down

"Com'on it's not gonna eat us! Make a face with me, Ennis you too" he said pulling his cheeks again, I glared and looked at Ennis shocked to see her make the face too. I sighed and pulled my cheeks showing my teeth and Firo chuckled with Ennis as the shark swam away

"We showed that shark a thing or two, don't mess with this family!" He said winking at me. I sighed, he was a fool sometimes...but at least he wasn't like Isaac or Miria...I froze that would be horrid! Living with those crazed people I'd have lost my mind by now! Ennis grabbed Firo's wrist looking at his watch

"It's lunch time" She said and Firo looked at his watch

"Damn it's already noon?!" he asked a bit surprised. I turned to Ennis who knelt down

"Where do you want to eat lunch at Czes?" I asked

"The usual place" I said and She nodded. Firo took my hand in his and Ennis did the other and we proceeded to leave the zoo.

~o~o~o~

We took a taxi to get to the Cafè the was a few blocks too many for walking distance, we sat at our usual table and I ordered my usual, just Alfredo. Firo on the other hand always wanted to try new foods...he couldn't pick up until the last minute and ordered a Panini he hadn't already tried. Ennis got the same dish as always, spaghetti that she said didn't compare to when Firo made Italian food, but that was every once in awhile.

"So how 'bout we got pick out some candy after lunch?" Firo asked me and I shrugged

"Fine by me...actually how about the park first...kill off some of this energy after eating?" I beamed. Firo grinned

"Alright, then we can finish the day off with the shoppin' aspect and go home" he said. I nodded and Ennis was prepping napkins for my face, I smirked as she made sure each one was folded in a neat triangle and then she leaned back sipping her water. Firo however was downing a glass of tea at an alarming rate,

"Why are you drinking that so fast?" I asked. He gasped and set his glass down grinning

"Don't know just felt like it" he beamed at me as he attempted to get the lemon out of his glass with a straw. He was up to something no one is that desperate for a piece of citrus fruit...unless they had scurvy...

"Ha!" he held up the lemon wedge grinning, I frowned sipping my soda.

"Ya ever just ate the lemon straight?" he asked and I sighed

"No Firo" I replied, he grinned

"I bet ya 5 dollars you make a sour face" he said offering the wedge to me. I stared

"You've done this before haven't you?" I asked quirking an eyebrow, he froze

"No...I haven't" he muttered and I took the wedge shoving the whole thing in my mouth and biting down hard. The juice was extremely tart, I pulled the crushed wedge out and dropped it back in his glass

"I believe you owe me 5 dollars" I said grinning. He stared a bit dumbfounded

"I get to keep my 5 dollars if I don't make a sour face with the next wedge" he said smirking as his refill arrived, he downed the glass and retrieved the wedge putting it in his mouth. I heard him bit down and he smiled before his face puckered and his spit the lemon back in his glass, Ennis giggled and he frownedc

"Best 2 out of 3!" he protested and our food arrived killing the bet...he still owed me 5 dollars though.

~o~o~o~

We finished lunch and I finished my soda before Firo grinned

"How 'bout we change things up a bit...get a dessert from here for once?" he asked. I glared, why he kept insisting on ordering sugary treats was beyond me

"I agree, it's not everyday we get to spoil Czes" Ennis said wiping off my face from the Alfredo sauce she thought she saw. I huffed and opened the menu and glared

"How about this?" I asked pointing at a dish

"Panna Cotta with fruit?" he questioned, I nodded and he clapped his hands

"Great choice! I love Panna Cotta!" He said waving to the waitress. Ennis smiled and he ordered 2 of the Panna Cottas, I assumed he was going to share with his wife. He did of course, offering to feed her himself, she in term showed a spoon full in his mouth a it to forceful. I saw her blush as he still attempted to feed her with a grin, she finally accepted. I took a bite of mine and the texture was very nice, it was soothingly smooth and very creamy. I added some of the fruit and it made it sweeter than what it already was, I watched as Ennis had to wipe Firo's mouth off and chuckled as he protested saying he could do it himself. His blush tinted his cheeks but I could he didn't mind that much, I finished before them smirking as it seemed to become on all out war between them trying to get the other to eat a spoonful, Firo lost by a long shot as he opened his mouth with a bat of her eyelashes while she clamped hers shut no matter how much he tried to get it to open. He paid the bill quickly and we were off to the park, I figured Central park but instead we ended up at a park...with a playground.

"Really?" I asked and Firo smirked

"I'll push you on the swings if ya want" he offered.

"No thanks" I said walking in the direction of the playground, a girl rushed over a hand of flowers in her hand

"Want some?" She asked. I grinned and took one

"Thank you" I said sweetly and she giggled rushing to the next child, I dropped her flower in the grass and climbed the monkey bars ladder and gripped the first rung, I spotted Firo on a bench, Ennis lounging next to him her head on his chest. They both smiled and waved at me, I crossed the rest of the monkey bars without a problem and then I jumped down. I humored them going down the slide a few time and playing hopscotch with a few kid for a turns. I the sat down in a swing I sighed and swung my leg back and forth, I was suddenly pushed from behind going higher, I turned to see Firo grinning at me. He pushed me again and I went higher, I turned back to see Ennis smiling at me standing in front of the swing set. I swung my legs back and forth as Firo pushed me when I went back. I suppose it was, it could be worse, I took a deep breath and jumped out of the seat when it reached the top I landed and and heard a crack.

"Gah!" I cried as I fell forward, Ennis was by my side in an instant as my bones reset, Firo knelt down and frowned

"You ok?" he asked seriously. I scoffed

"Why wouldn't I be?" I muttered standing, Firo and Ennis stood and Ennis sighed twisting her wedding ring

"Maybe we should go ahead with the shoppin'?" he asked. Ennis nodded grinning at me

"Let's stop at the candy store first!" Firo said his mood improving, I gasped when he picked me up and set me on his shoulders.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded

"Something my father never did for me when I was a kid" he said grinning lightly tickling my sides. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh but I smiled carefully taking off his hat and resting it on my head

"Wouldn't want your trademark ruined" I said resting arms on top of his head, he beamed

"Thanks Czes" he replied and Ennis' eyes widened with happiness at this. I rolled my eyes, she was easy to please too. Ennis grabbed Firo's free hand and they walked hand and hand until we arrived at the candy store, Firo put me down and left his hat on my head, he winked

"Lady killer" he said smirking. I glared, yeah lady killer, a 10 year old with the mind of 300 year old man. I walked inside and Firo followed with Ennis

"Pick out anything ya want Czes, me and Ennis we'll be over here lookin' at some stuff" he said grinning, he pulled Ennis over to a display of candies and I looked around. The women behind the counter smiled

"What's your name little boy?" she asked sweetly. I froze with Firo and Ennis present I couldn't say my false name!

"It's Benjamin! He's a little shy so he doesn't talk much" Firo said with a grin.

"Oh well don't worry to much Sweetie" she said beaming, I turned and began examining types of candy, I began picking out hard candies I was familiar with. Firo sneaked up behind me and frowned

"Why ya getting old people candy?" he asked frowning. I gasped and turned

"You said get anything you want!" I protested, he stared

"That's old people candy" he repeated, I glared

"I'm nearly 3 centuries old" I whispered. Firo smirked

"Well ya gonna get something that makes normal kids teeth rot today" he said putting a bag of candy in my hands. He stood and grabbed my hand dragging me to a section in the store where I was supposed to pick out other candies

"They look gross" I muttered, Firo grinned

"They look fine to me" he said grabbing a bag of Jelly beans. I sighed and grabbed a random assortment of candies and glared at him

"This good enough?" I asked. He gave me a thumbs up and we went back to the counter, Ennis was standing there with several different types of chocolate

"What are those for?" I asked and Firo blushed slightly

"Stuff" he replied. I smirked as the cashier totaled Firo's purchase, I grabbed Ennis' hand and Firo grabbed the sack full of candy, he the placed a sucker in my hand

"It's good" he said before walking to the door and holding it open for us. We proceeded out the door and I tentatively licked the sucker in my hand and I smiled it tasted like my favorite type of soda! Firo smiled and tipped his hat on my head back so I could see better. We turned a corner and Firo lead us into an alley

"Were gonna take a shortcut" he said smiling. I popped the sucker in my mouth and nodded, Ennis smiled before Firo stopped frowning

"Hello?" I asked and a man walked out.

"Hey there, I couldn't help but notice you had quite a bit of cash on you Sir" the man said casually, I felt my skin crawl, the look in his eyes...it was the same as his. That freak of a man Claire Stanfield when he was still living! I behind to tug Ennis' hand and backed away

"Ennis I wanna leave, we can take the long way-" I stopped as a gunshot rang out. Firo's brain matter had landed not far from us, I felt a scream rising in my throat as he approached us, Ennis glared reaching into her purse for the gun she carried with her.

"Oh ho...So this little lady likes to pack heat eh?" he asked and cocked his gun back, I let go if her hand turning to run and froze as he shot Ennis. I turned and he was grinning down at me

"I'm sorry I had to do that little boy, but your father should've known better than to have that much cash on his, he held up Firo's wallet and I looked up as Firo pressed a gun to the man's head.

"Ok pal, ya made 3 big mistakes today alone..." Firo cocked the gun

"First, ya shot me, Second ya shot my wife. Third, you threatened him" Firo said fiercely. My eyes widened as Firo disarmed the man and slammed him into the wall, Ennis stood grabbing me and pulling me out of the Alley. We waited silently and Firo walked out with a dark looked

"You alright?" he asked us, I nodded and he smiled kneeling down and pulled the sucker stick from my mouth.

"I figured you'd like these" he said pulling another one out of the sack and unwrapping it for me, I took it and smiled putting it in my mouth. He kissed my forehead and grinned

"That's what I like ta see, happy faces!" he stood taking Ennis' hand and they walked side by side now, Ennis leaned on him and I smiled softly. Things could be worse I suppose, this wasn't so bad aside from the attempted robbery. Firo beamed

"Ok, expectations for the toy store" he knelt in front of me "Pick out anything you like, we get ta spoil ya so I expect you to go just a little crazy" he said winking. I walked in and sighed, I didn't really like toys though...then again I'd never owned one. Even in the 1700s kids were more concerned with helping their parents on the farm and sometimes had a toy or two they had made themselves...Unlike me I got to play with a demented guardian. I wandered around looking at the odds and ends they had and then stopped in front of a display of stuffed toys, Firo and Ennis were behind me

"You like one of these?" Ennis asked. I bit my lip, I'd never really given much thought to toys like this, I grabbed a stuffed bear and frowned, I glanced at Firo currently entertaining Ennis by attacking her with a stuff squid. I smiled and but the bear back grabbing another one, this one dressed rather sharply in a vest, top hat, and monocle. I showed it to Firo

"Hey that's pretty cute" Ennis said grinning

"Ya like that one?" Firo asked, I nodded hiding my face behind it. He moved the bear and gasped a bit as tears ran down my face

"Hey! Hey none of the wetworks! Why ya cryin'?" He asked frowning,

"Why are you being so nice to me? I didn't ask for any of this and you just...you just keep continually be nice!" I said frowning

"Well yeah, we love you" Ennis said smiling at me, she hugged me and I hugged the stupid toy close. I didn't understand why they loved me this much...they'd only know me for 70 years! Ennis let go and Firo smacked me lightly with the stuffed squid

"Hey! No more tears! I may not be good at comfortin' kids and stuff but just because we love you doesn't mean to go all teary eyes on us!" he said fiercely, I smiled at him and hugged his waist.

"Thank you Firo" I said, he retrieved the bear

"How about we get you a telescope too? Ya seemed to like the Planetarium" he said putting the squid back.

"Can we get the squid too?" I said softly avoiding his gaze, Ennis brightened grabbing the squid

"Of course, Firo did say anything" she said grinning. Firo nodded and them he walked over and found the telescopes, I picked on I liked and them Firo saw dominoes. He grinned and rushed over grabbing a box

"Hey Ennis remember Isaac and Miria's fascination with these?" He asked. Ennis laughed

"Of course I do, you were pretty excited about them too" she said pulling me over, we ended up leaving with 5 cases of dominoes, the telescope, the stuffed squid and my bear. I blinked...I had thought 'My bear' I frowned clutching the toy, it was soft and I smiled as Firo flagged down a taxi home.

~o~o~o~

I placed the domino carefully and grinned as i stood back admiring the trail of dominoes through out the apartment, Firo peeked out of the kitchen

"Dinner is almost ready...Wow! You guys were quick to place them all" he said whistling. I grinned sitting up properly the bear still in my arms, Firo held out a spoon to Ennis

"I'm making spaghetti!" he chimed and Ennis tasted it

"As always it's the best" she said smiling, he gave her a quick kiss

"Love ya!" he said grinning. Ennis beamed and turned to me

"Let's set up your telescope" she said grabbing the box. I followed her

"I could do it myself!" I said quickly

"But I get to baby you~!" she chimed, I sat on my bed as she built the telescope finishing in time for dinner. I looked through the eye piece and grinned

"I can see the stars coming out!" I said and Ennis beamed,

"Come on, Firo's waiting" she said, I followed and realized the bear was still clasped in my hands. I smiled a bit and sat down at the table, Firo grinned

"Ya gonna name that bear?" He asked, I stared

"His name is Benjamin" I grinned and Ennis beamed

"I think after this we should all get ready for bed and settle in with a movie" she said grabbing Firo's hand. I grabbed Firo's free hand and then Ennis' and they bowed there head in prayer, I didn't judge them but I had stopped believing in a god after a century with Ferment. They broke hands and then Firo began to serve the pasta

"I made Angel hair pasta tonight, it seemed like a good idea" he said putting some on my plate, I nodded my thanks and then he piled on the sauce. Ennis clapped as he made a show of serving Ennis her pasta, I grinned and took a bite of my pasta. I admit Firo made pretty good Italian food, Ennis always loved when Firo cooked Italian, he wasn't much good at cooking any other food though...he'd attempted making Thai food one and nearly set the stove on fire. I ate slowly enjoying their company for once, Firo was mimicking Maiza I thought mainly because he was making such a strict face and for some reason was faking an Italian accent. Ennis was telling him to stop making fun of such a good friend and he snickered

"I know but Maiza is so fun to attempt mimickin'" he said glancing at me. I shook my head

"You make a terrible Maiza" I said taking a bite "I bet he even makes better pasta than you" I smirked and Firo gaped.

"Make better pasta...than me...Czes your gonna get it!" he joked tossing a noodle at me. I laughed and Ennis grabbed he hand full of napkin shoving Firo in his seat and wiping his mouth off.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full" she cooed and Firo blushed

"I know that!" he protested. I pushed my plate away,

"I'm stuffed" I said and he grinned

"You sure? I made Cannolis" he said grinning

"With the chocolate you bought?" I asked, he shrugged

"Some of it" he muttered

"And the rest is for other 'stuff'?" I asked smirking. He blushed and Ennis looked away blushing.

"Well...some of it is also for Isaac and Miria, since their Anniversary is coming up, the rest is for us with a glass of wine of two" she said grinning. Firo stood and went into the kitchen and setting dessert in front of us

"Looks good right?" he asked, I stared at it

"It looks like a form of pasta" I stated. Firo turned

"It's not even close to pasta" he muttered, I chuckled and took one taking a bite

"There's chocolate in the center" I said looking at the pastry.

"Yep, It's an adaption of it considering there isn't much ricotta in the filling" he said offering one to Ennis, she took it and nodded taking a bite. Ennis suddenly looked up

"We still haven't knocked over the dominoes" she stated,

"I'll do it" I said running to the trail and knocked the first one over. Firo grinned as I watched them tumble over, I followed the trail around the apartment laughing until it stopped in the kitchen, Firo was leaning in the other doorway, Ennis in one arm, the other held my bear. I blushed and he smirked

"Seems ya had fun today, how about we get ready for bed, and the crash with a movie or somethin'?" He asked and I nodded. Ennis slid from his arm and went to the bath room to run some water, I grabbed my pajamas and she walked to the bedroom

"I'm going to take a shower" she called, Firo's head popped out of the kitchen doorway.

"I'll join you!" he called after her dashing into their bedroom, I sighed and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

**(Firo ****Prochainezo)**

"Awww...Com'on I've seen ya naked before! Please!" I begged as she closed the bathroom door.

"No" she replied

"But I've already seen everythin' before!" I protested

"That was during our honey moon! And I was changing out of wet clothes!" she called.

"Ok so maybe I only saw ya in your panties...but still!" I called into the bathroom,

"No means no Firo" She sighed turning on the water. I sat on the bed

"If it weren't for immortality I would've died a virgin" I muttered flopping back on to the bed. I waited for her to exit the shower and she walked out in her night gown, I bolted up

"Why ya wearin' that one!?" I asked eyes widening. It was the one Miria had bought her for the honey moon...and she never wore it on the account the fabric was slightly see through.

"I felt like wearing it for once" she said smirking,

"You like torturing your poor husband don't ya?" I joked, she kissed me gently.

"Yeah, I do" she said, Czeslaw entered the room and smirked

"I'm interrupting aren't I?" he asked, Ennis slid out of my arms.

"Not at all Czes" she said straightening her gown, I cocked my head to the side

"She's wearin' a thong...yeah she enjoys torturin' me" I muttered getting my pj's together.

~o~o~o~

I stepped into the living room and Ennis was lounging on the couch, Czes was sitting in the crook of her legs. I sat down and Ennis shifted, I moved and sat so her head was in my lap, I stroked her hair and she curled into my touch

"What's this movie 'bout?" I asked

"Something that was on TV, looks like Zombies" she said. I looked at Czes who was watching intently

"This is an interesting concept" he said noticing my glance. I nodded

"Do ya think Immortals would survive a zombie attack?" I asked, Czes shrugged

"Let's hope we never find out" he replied, I nodded.

~o~o~o~

I woke up as Ennis shook me viciously

"If want to help me tuck Czeslaw in hurry and meet me in his room!" She said rushing out of the living room, I followed and She was already pulling the covers over Czes, I walked over and he looked up yawning.

"Hey, let me help" I said pushing the covers under him

"Snug as a bug in a rug" I said. Czeslaw sighed

"That isn't even clever..." he trailed off and I smiled

"Hey, ya ever have...y'know have nightmares or somethin' you can just come sleep with Ennis an me" I offered and he scoffed

"You're taking this kid act way to far" he murmured. I shrugged

"It's just out there now" I said kissing his forehead, Ennis kissed his forehead

"Night Czes" she whispered walking to the door.

"We love ya" I said turning out his light, I turned and Ennis smiled

"You'd be a good father if we ever had kids" she said softly. I smiled

"You'd be a good mother" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the bed room. She flopped on to the bed and I followed climbing on top

"So...are we goin' ta discuss the other parts of our marriage?" I asked quietly. She nodded

"Close the door and we can get started" she whispered, I jumped off the bed and closed the door, I turned and Ennis smiled leaning back on the head board.

"Y'know I love you so much!" I said rushing back to the bed.

~o~o~o~

I woke up to someone poking my face,

"Eh? Czes?" I asked. He glared

"I'm taking you up on your offer" he crawled in between me and Ennis and frowned

"Your both dressed right?" he asked.

"Yes...were both dressed" I muttered falling back to sleep. Czes woke me again

"What?" I muttered

"Thank you for this Firo" he said from behind his bear

"You're not cryin' are ya?" I asked moving the bear

"No, I'm just trying to go back to sleep!" He muttered. I smirked

"Night then" I said flopping back into my pillow

"Both of you be quiet!" Ennis snapped rolling over, she glared before closing her eyes.

* * *

**(Czeslaw Meyer)**

I stared at Firo then Ennis, both sleeping soundly, I smiled hugging Benjamin both rolling over and drifting off to sleep.

I woke with start and looked around, Ennis beamed at me

"Morning" she said cheerfully. I nodded and then I heard a loud yawn behind me, I turned

"Why are we wakin' up so early?" he asked.

"Breakfast" I said as my stomach growled, he smirked

"I suppose I could whip somethin' up for breakfast...but usually that's Ennis' job..." he said winking. Ennis sighed

"I was hoping for breakfast in bed, what about you Czes?" asked, I nodded and looked expectantly at Firo.

"Fine, I go make up somethin' to eat" He said getting up and stretching. I looked back at Ennis fingering her ring with a smile.

In some ways I was starting trust them, and in some ways...I was beginning to love their company and I was beginning...to love them in turn.

* * *

**OMG...this is so long...I sorry if they're OOC...TT^TT Review please?**


End file.
